This invention relates to replacement suspensions and more particularly to suspension kits that replace the original suspension on old cars with a modem suspension design. The invention is mainly applicable to replacement front suspension kits.
Cars produced today are designed for radial tyres, which are effectively the only type of tyre commercially available. Radial tyres first started to be mass produced in the mid 1960""s and before that time almost all tyres were of a cross ply design. The characteristics of radial and cross ply tyres are quite different. In particular the sidewall rigidity of cross ply tyres is significantly different to that of radial tyres. The configuration of the suspension of cars originally designed to run on cross ply tyres is significantly different to that of suspension designed for radial tyres. There are many old cars designed for cross ply tyres still running on the roads, with the result that the suspension and steering characteristics of the car are mismatched to the radial tyres upon which they run.
In one embodiment the invention provides a bolt-on modern McPherson strut type suspension for replacement of old suspension systems so that the suspension is better suited to modern radial tyres.
In one broad form the invention provides a suspension kit for installation of a McPherson strut type suspension in a vehicle, the kit including an upper mounting assembly for mounting to the vehicle""s chassis and for receiving the upper end of a McPherson strut, whereby the upper end of a McPherson strut is secured in a desired location.
Preferably the upper mounting assembly includes a generally planar plate and a spacer, and in use the spacer is sandwiched between the plate and the vehicle chassis.
Preferably the spacer is sized to fit snugly in a recess in the vehicle chassis originally designed to receive the original suspension components.
The plate preferably includes a mounting for attachment to the McPherson strut.
More preferably the plate is generally circular and the mounting is offset from the centre of the plate.